


Relaxation of Flashback

by MeeMeeHeart777, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [22]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an one-shot of Alyssa and Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation of Flashback

**September 27, 1998**

**Raccoon Forest**

How long has it been since they arrive at the old hospital? Three survivors, Alyssa, Jim and George, went to the forest to take shelter in the old cabin. 

After the man came and talked to her, they exited the cabin, went across the bridge and went to this old hospital. But there's a new problem: the axe man is stalking them in every room. 

For Alyssa, she began to have flashbacks on the Suspension bridge and hospital back gate. She's here for a story, but can't remember anything else. 

Anyway, when she reaches Room 201, another flashback happened. And it was shocking too. 

She discovered that back in 1993, her friend was killed by a zombie. 

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted when Jim came in, holding an axe. 

Alyssa turned around and wanted to yell at him for running off from her, but she can't. Instead, she got a idea to get rid of her feelings of pain. 

"Will you have sex with me? To get rid of the memory?"

"Sure," Jim said. "After all, love cures memory."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Alyssa smirked as she suddenly found herself lunging at the subway worker. 

Jim felt Alyssa sit on top of his lap, just kissing every part of his thick lips until he was so breathless and light-headed, he'd hardly remember what was going on. Jim found himself stunned by Alyssa's cherry-vanilla scented lips, bringing in quite such a fruity flavor to the hot steamy kiss. 

"Mmmm...that kiss was delicious." Jim said. 

"I know." Alyssa said, as she felt the bulge that was coming from his pants. "I can see you're hard."

"That's right..." He said. 

She unzipped his pants, revealing an 11-inch black cock. It was so long and thick. She really wants it into her mouth, but she got to undress first. 

Alyssa grabs her shirt and pulls it off, revealing her 35 C breasts. Jim was amazed at that size. She then pulled her pants down slowly, revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear. 

"You know what a 69 is...?" Alyssa asked. 

"Then show me..." Jim said. 

"Gladly," Alyssa smirked as she forced Jim down to the floor. 

All of a sudden, he got a good look at her curvaceous ass, which was spreading all across in his face, much to total awe. Jim was definitely enjoying this kind of compromising position he was glad to be stuck in. And Alyssa was willing to oblige. 

"Damn, I'm loving this scene!" Jim chuckled as he dug right in.

He send his tongue and performing waves on her pink slit. He even slapped her ass for good sexual measure. 

"Ohhh, Jim...!" Alyssa said being surprised, enjoying the way that Jim was doing to her pink flower. Meanwhile, she started sucking Jim's 11-inch cock. 

"Oh, god...You taste amazing...!" Jim spoke in excitement as Alyssa was sucking his entire 11-inch morning wood, then back putting his whole tongue, running her fine, delicious pink pussy. 

To him, it almost tasted like the finest dessert Jim had ever tasted in his life. Once his tastebuds were attached to her delicious pink tart, there was no stopping him from making her walls burst in sugar coated glory.

"Ohhh, Jim...Lick me more...!" Alyssa moaned. His tongue was just like a steamboat traveling smoothly over the MS River. 

Then something was about to burst inside of Alyssa. She could feel it as her face turned into pleasure. 

"I'm...I'm cumming! OHHHHHH!" Alyssa moaned as her juices shot Jim right in the face. He swallowed it up. 

She decided to suck his morning wood for a little bit longer until she got up and kissed him.

"Now...do what you got to do. I don't even care if you do anal." Alyssa said. 

"Care for a ride?" Jim suggested. 

"Sounds good to me, cowboy..." Alyssa smirked. 

He slowly took his morning wood and Alyssa slowly sat on his cock and started moving up and down. Jim hung on to her hips, as he started to enjoy the ride. 

"Ohhhhhh, Alyssa..." He moaned, enduring the madness. His hard rod was pumping Alyssa's ass in excitement as she loved to enjoy his morning wood stuffed inside her back and forth like a jackhammer. 

Jim could feel his eyes roll onto the back of his head in total pleasure. He didn't know how long he had to be in this kind of position, but he was using the time he had left to this full advantage.

"All right, bend over now." Jim demanded. 

"Wow, you never seem to stop, huh?" Alyssa smirked. 

She then bent over, showing her ass to Jim.

"Mmmmmm, I can't wait to fuck that ass..." Jim smiled. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Alyssa said. "Fuck me!"

With a smile, Jim stood up and positioned his morning wood all around her ass. Jerking it around a little bit more, Jim inserted his eleven inches inside her, leaving out a single moan.

With his morning wood inside her, Jim started thrusting in and out. As he did that, Alyssa took the time to rub her clit around, hoping that she would squirt all around his morning wood. 

"You... like that...?" Jim said between moans.

"OH YES!" Alyssa shouted.

"I'm glad you like it so far..." Jim said, as he continued to thrust in and out of her. 

And after several thrusts, Alyssa began to burst. 

"OH, I'M CUMMING!"

As Alyssa shouted out those words, her love juices burst all around him, leaving his erection soaking wet in the process. She continued to cum for 15 seconds straight until she was done. Sighing, she said, "I've done my part, now you do yours."

"What position?" Jim said, while wiping the sweat off his forehead. 

"Surprise me." She stated with a smirk. 

"Okay...." He said, as he pinned her on the floor and spread her legs. Then he entered her once again. Jim didn't slow down, instead he'd speed up, thrusting hard as he could. 

Suddenly, he started to shake as something was finally about to explode. It was almost time. 

"Oh god, I'm going to cum! Where do you want it at?" Jim asked her. 

"Inside! I want it in inside!" Alyssa demanded him.

With one final thrust, he came and shot a stream of cum inside of Alyssa, therefore filling her up with his seed. He took a few thrusts to empty himself a little bit more. 

Jim then pulled out of her as his silky white seed dripped down from her sweet pink pussy. It was the most feeling that Alyssa had in a long time.

"Damn girl, that was amazing!" Jim chuckled as he sighed. 

"Yeah...." Alyssa said.

They kissed each other when suddenly...someone came in the room. 

"Ok, I manage to lose him--" George replied, before cutting in to see Jim and Alyssa in a compromising position. "Oh geez, what the hell's up with you two?" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the end of the story. Comment or give kudos!


End file.
